User talk:Uhm
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clare Edwards page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 21:58, 2011 June 25 OMG! '''You are a graphic designer????? '''I've been thinking of that career choice! Tell me about it! this world revolves around me! 13:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry In case you didn't see it on your blog, I wanted to apologize to you if you think I was the cause of the problems. As you can also see, me and Closer have taken it to our pages. We've done that for a while. The thing is, me and him have a history, and while we're both wrong, i've admitted my faults, and am trying to get better by staying out of the drama. However, what happened in this situation was that I made the very first comment on your blog, which you responded to, he saw that I said something, and........well, you can see what happened. The thing for me is that we both have mutual friends, and I always end up being the one to prove myself. At this point, i'll just probably keep my mouth shut like EliG said, try to do things here normally, and show everyone how changed I am. Sorry if this is long, but if I was the cause of the problems on your blog, I felt you deserved an explanation. DegrassiForLife 01:18, September 22, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Heyy :-) Hi Uhm I was just stopping by to say hi. I think your really cool and I wanted to say hi. Also we like some of the same actors/actresses. Like Munro Chambers,Chirstine Properi,Jordan,Annie, and Smearle<3333Truefriend101 00:09, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol thanks! As do you :-) but I'm good actually I've just been listening to different types of music lately. What kind of music or artist do you like?Truefriend101 00:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I like 2NE1 as well. I like their song Can't Nobody. I also like Demi. Actually a few days ago I listening to a new song by her called SkyScrapper and it was pretty good. I like her old stuff to. One song that I'm in love with by her is La La Land.Truefriend101 00:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'll check it out. Thanks for the recommendation :)Truefriend101 00:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay I just checked out "Who's that boy" by Demi omg I love this song<3333 Thanks for telling me about it:)Truefriend101 14:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC) FAREWELL <3 noooooo Uhm!!! we had so much to talk about! and what you said about me was TRUE! I am a nice guy and I wish everyone could see that! I WILL MISS YOU TEDDY <3 I LOVE YOU. FOREVER & ALWAYS! Drayden Montana this world revolves around me 12:39, October 1, 2011 (UTC) BACK!! OMG YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY YOUR BACK TEDDY!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU STAY FOR GOOODNNNN IM SO HAPPY YOUR BACK <333333333Truefriend101 23:43, October 6, 2011 (UTC) arkeglihreiu That render http://i1089.photobucket.com/albums/i352/Kripwalk/Emoticons/31.gif Ja by only a couple of months Because I didn't have a picture of you to use Combustion? "Uhm" ..32 google translations we get "combustion" Very Nya Nya http://i1089.photobucket.com/albums/i352/Kripwalk/stupid%20gifs/Pop-TartBunny.gif Happy Thanksgiving! Have a Happy Thanksgiving! DegrassiForLife 16:51, November 24, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife